


accident

by SnazzyDoll86



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Crack, Help, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, crack ship, tumblr did this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyDoll86/pseuds/SnazzyDoll86
Summary: Helping Joyce with Hopper's drunken state, Mr. Clarke finds himself in an embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Scott Clarke & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Scott Clarke/Jen
Kudos: 8





	accident

Author’s note: This is a crack ship. It’s not anything serious like Jopper. And I’m not the only one who ships these two together. ^-^ Blame Tumblr, they inspired me to write this fic. I hope you guys enjoy. If not, I dunno what else to tell you. :/

* * *

Mr. Clarke was sitting on his comfy couch in his living room in front of the fireplace that was embracing the interior of his house with its warmth. As he was enjoying the warm afternoon with a cup of cocoa while reading The Shining by Stephen King, a rapid knocking on his front door startled his thoughts.

Frowning, he set his book down and headed to the door. Upon opening it, his eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of Joyce Byers struggling to keep Chief Jim Hopper upright by holding his arm that was slipping off her shoulder. Jim opened his eyes slowly as if he awoke from a peaceful dream and groaned when he saw Mr. Clarke.

“Awwwww, look who it is. _ The _ Scott Clarke.” Mr. Clarke noticed that Jim’s words were slurred with aggression. Cautiously, he reached out to help Joyce and gave her a look of confusion.

“I’m sorry, Scott. We didn’t know where else to go.”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind, it must’ve been an emergency.” smiled Mr. Clarke. He took hold of Jim’s other arm and heard an aggravated growl from the policeman.

“Don’t touch me, _ Scott _.” 

“Hopper…” warned Joyce. “He’s just helping us.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

They began to help Jim walk into the house. With a foot, Mr. Clarke gently kicked behind him and the door closed. The petite woman gave Mr. Clarke a sympathetic look. 

“He says stuff like that when he’s like this.”

Mr. Clarke simply chuckled as if Hopper’s aggressiveness didn’t bother him. “It’s alright. I was in his shoes once.”

Joyce snorted. “That’s hard to believe. You don’t look the type to drink yourself into a coma.”

“Well, that was during my young mischievous days.” grinned Mr. Clarke.

The policeman felt like he was being mocked as he let out an annoyed sigh, almost losing his balance when he suddenly stood upright. “Are you two lovebirds done?”

Jim slumped once again when his knees gave out.

“Lovebirds?” Mr. Clarke grunted while he and Joyce set Hopper onto the couch near the fireplace. “I’m already engaged to a lovely woman. However, you and Mrs. Byers are adorable together. I think I should be calling you two that.”

It could’ve been because of the warmth in the house because Joyce’s face immediately heated up at Scott’s words as she turned away, feigning a soft cough.

However, Jim wasn’t having it with Scott’s comedy show. “You better not be saying this just to save your ass.” He stood up and slopingly pointed his finger at the smaller man. “I aaaam Chief of police, I can arrest you for...” He stopped as he thought momentarily.

Joyce and Mr. Clarke struggled not to laugh at Hopper’s unusual behavior.

Jim shook his head and let himself fall back onto the couch and mumbled incoherently to himself.

“Scott, do you mind if I use your bathroom real quick?” asked Joyce.

“No, of course not. It’s down the hall to your left.”

After Joyce left the living room, Jim slowly looked up at Mr. Clarke and narrowed his eyes at him. With Joyce nowhere to help or calm Hopper, the teacher realized he should’ve fib at the last minute and say that there was a plumbing problem.

“So, Teach,” Jim stood up and stumbled a bit as he got closer to the teacher.

Obviously, Jim was taller and bigger than him. If they had to fight for some reason, there’s no way he could win against Jim. Obviously, he wasn’t much of a fighter.

_ Please don’t hit me. Please don’t hit me. Please don’t hit me. _

“Why exactly was Joyce here a few months ago?”

“Uh…” He didn’t expect that. His heart started to pump slowly as he quickly answered Jim. “She was curious about magnets.”

“Mhm, and…?”

“Well,” he began to fidget with the cuff of his dark blue sweater. “she told me that she was noticing patterns about them. The magnets were falling off her fridge at home, and then it happened again where she works. Of course, one of her kids could have bumped into the fridge and knocked them loose. Another possible conclusion could be apophenia and-”

“Slow down, Teach. So, you weren’t trying to get with Joyce?” Jim started to wobble as if he was beginning to lose his balance.

“What? No!” laughed Mr. Clarke. “It wasn’t like that, trust me, Chief-”

Mr. Clarke was interrupted when Jim’s hand roughly clamped down onto his shoulder for support, but with his weight and his drunken state, he accidentally tipped himself and Scott over and fell onto the carpet.

Scott felt something soft and warm against his lips before the warm sensation was quickly cooled with a soft smack sound. He noticed the familiar taste of scotch whiskey and his eyes widened when he realized…

Chief Jim Hopper kissed him by accident. What didn’t help was how Jim’s leg was between his thighs and the very warm body of Jim’s pressed against his.

“Uh...Jim?” a red-faced Scott croaked out as he couldn’t breathe properly.

Jim quickly hopped off Mr. Clarke and instantly became a stuttering mess. His face matched with Scott’s crimson pigment as he paced back and forth. He started cursing under his breath.

“Jesus Christ. I-I’m so sorry.” He put his face into his hands in embarrassment.

Scott slowly sat up. He didn’t say anything as his face remained red. He shakily stood up and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms as he pondered to himself.

“I promise you, I’m not into _ that _...Jesus, sorry, Scott.” Jim cursed himself for drinking too much. He should listen to his daughter more often about his drinking habits. He cringed inside when he remembered how drunk he was when he stormed into El’s room, only to see that she was simply hanging out with Max.

Scott nodded, wiping his lips while smiling awkwardly. “It’s alright. Simple acci-” Mr. Clarke looked behind Hopper and his smile instantly dropped. “Oh.”

“...Hopper?”

Jim gulped.

Slowly, he turned around and saw a wide-eyed Joyce Byers standing near the living room. 

_ You gotta be shittin’ me._

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a sequel? :D


End file.
